


But thats why I love you

by aprettyboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Sometimes he takes things...a little too seriously...but thats why you love him?A/N: Maybe making this like a lil collection of you first meeting dating lotor and all the good stuff : ))





	1. Week One

You and Lotor had been dating for two months and you finally figured out what it felt like to date a half galra/half altean man who once, previously, was set on conquering the entire universe ( another story to be told for later) but here he was, the galtean man you loved so much...these are some of your stories.

* * *

 

Week 1 of Dating Lotor: Movie Night

"This is an old classic, high school musical", you said as you sat down on the couch next to him. "A place of education singing? is that what theyre taught?", Lotor blinked at you, confused. You smiled and snuggled up to him as you wrapped your arms around his waist,"just watch...and try not to nitpick something every second?" Lotor pouted and moved his purple eyes away,"I just dont understand whats so fascinating about a bunch of animated lions...but I guess the music was okay." You smirked because Lance had told you that when you called Lotor, Hakuna Matata was his ringtone, but you didn't feel like teasing him. You just simply smiled and kissed his cheek,"yes the music was fantastic, and this time the music will too."

Having been tired from work, you loved high school musical, but it just wasn't doing it for you. "Of course their heads are going to be into the game why are they making that obvious. When you play that sport your whole body is in the game.", Lotor called out, having made many a comment throughout the movie. However, when he didn't hear you try to correct or explain to him, he turned his head to the right to find out that you were sleeping on his shoulder. He closed his mouth and his eyes softened as he watched you sleep. To him, everything with you was new, even this feeling of suddenly wanting to kiss because you looked so soft.

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. As slowly as he could, so he wouldn't wake you, he moved your head away and picked you up. Lotor walked towards your room and laid you down on the bed. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but, then again, he didn't want to leave period. As he tried to move away, your hands clung to his shirt. After that, his heart clenched, and, still, he was trying to find out what his heart was trying to tell him these days when it came to you. 

"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you-", Lotor started to sing in his head before he realized just exactly what he was doing. _Damn humans and their catchy tunes._ He thought most humans were trash but you, you weren't like most. How could you be like most when you ended up on a galra ship but, again, another story to be told for later. His hand went on your cheek and he smiled softly. He realized the more he stay there looking at you, the more his body refused to leave and he did it until, ultimately, he gave in, and sneaked into bed with you.

He lay down next to you, his elbow propped up because, of all the things in the world to do, watching you sleep has probably become one of his favorite things to do. You moved in your sleep, your face now facing his chest. He smiled as he figured it was, unconsciously, your way of telling him to get some sleep. Lotor to moved his hand and brought you closer to his chest as he rested his chin atop of your head. That night, it truly was one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in ages, quite literally. 

When you awoke, you were surprised to find out that you could not move, only to look up and find Lotor sleeping, his long hair slightly covering his face. Rather than being shocked first at the fact that he was sleeping in your bed, you gawked at his beauty. Just how could one look so beautiful after sleeping? Seconds later though, it suddenly hit that you slept him but you hardly ever remember doing that or going to your bed which would mean he carried you. Your hands went to your cheeks. Y/N how could you sleep in a moment like that?, you thought as you continued to badger yourself for not only falling asleep during the movie, but missing the feeling on knowing you were sleeping with the love of your life.

As you thought about it, you were weirdly comfortable during the night. Maybe you knew all along. Before you could think even more, you heard a voice, his voice,"good morning my love, did you sleep well?" My Love? Your heart sped up at the sudden name calling and you had to put your hands to your cheeks in order to prevent yourself from smiling like an embarrassed and happy idiot. You sat up in the bed, Lotor following you and becoming confused, "whats wrong my love?", he asked, thinking something was actually wrong. Your eyes looked up at his and you spoke,"whats with the my love? my cheeks are getting too hot, they'll explode", you tried to say, as calmy as you could.

Lotor moved his head and started to blow on you cheeks, well, your hands since they were covered and you had to move away quickly,"L-Lotor, what are you doing?" you asled. For one, his face was too close and, second, his face was WAY too close. "I was trying to cool your cheeks down. I like them alot, I dont want them to explode.", he said, in the most serious tone you could possibly think of, but you couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Lotor was confused until it clicked,"oh wait is it one of those human things where they wont actually explode?" You nodded your head as you continued to giggle. Lotor crossed his arms and pouted, a face you were becoming used to,"why would you guys say things like that if its not true?" You smiled as you moved closer, wrapping your arms around his waist and nestleing your head on his shoulder, placing a hand on his cheek,"Lotor sweetie, its called ex-" "exaggeration yes I know, what a heart-wrenching concept", he interrupted. 

You moved your head and kissed his cheek,"that was still sweet of you, please never change" Lotor looked down at you,"are you saying you actually like the part of me that doesn't understand half of your human concepts?" "Yes, I do, I absolutely love it", you responded. He looked away for a moment as he spoke,"thats absurd." Lotor then looked down at you to finish talking,"but, thats what you are, so, you, dont change, ever, yea" You watched as he almost stumbled over his words,"Lotor..are you embarrassed?"

"That concept is foreign to me, therefore, I must not." You smirked, you knew he did, at times, but he would never once admit. "Lotor", you called out, to which he turned to face you. You placed your hands on his shoulders and you placed a quick peck on his lips as you backed away with a pleased smile as you saw his eyes widen because it was the first kiss, on the lips, you two had shared, as a couple...not counting the one he gave you when he confessed. "I love you Lotor", you said as you watch him compose himself again.

He bit the inside of his cheek but, looking at you smile like that, his face just simply couldn't resist, so he returned it. It was Lotor, of course, he always had to have the upper hand. He placed his hand on your cheek and leaned in, kissing you on the lips, but making it softer, sweeter. You were shocked before you completely gave in and your let your lips mold together. Lotor pulled away, a happy smile on his face as he stared into your eyes, like he was staring into the universe. He now saw that, he did conquer the universe, and it was right in front of him," I love you too Y/N."


	2. Amused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lotor go to an amusement park!

"Just what is amusing about these parks anyway?', Lotor said as he looked outside the window, taking in the sight, his arms crossed. You chuckled,"I..there are just somethings you cant explain. you just have to experience." "Intriguing...", Lotor said as he squinched his eyes. He was thinking. You could always tell when he was thinking a little too hard. "Lotor, honey, just enjoy the ride, here", you said as you pressed the button on the radio. Your favorite song played and you looked at Lotor,"sing with me" "too out of character for me", he said as he looked out the window again.

You nugdged his arm with your elbow,"I know you've started to like this...I saw you bobbing your head a couple days ago to it...or maybe the fact that you have it as your ringtone"

Lotor tched,"Im going to kill Lance once we get back" You laughed. "No need to be ashamed, its a wonderful song, come on, please", you said and started to belt out the lyrics you knew heart by heart. Slowly, but surely, Lotor was, not exactly singing, but speaking the lyrics. You didn't pry, this is about as close as you were going to get but there was no doubt about it that he had all the lines memorized, which made you happy.

"It is that field with those large structures over there", Lotor said as he squinted and you guys got closer. Luckily, the amusement park wasn't too far from where you lived. "You mean the rollercoasters, yes, they are", you said with a delighted smile. Once you parked, you hopped out the park and stretched out with a smile,"Im so happy~", you sing-songed. Lotor looked at you and smiled. He couldn't help but feel just as excited from and he never minded anything as long as it meant that he could see your smile once again.

You grabbed his hand,"come on lets go, we have to buy our tickets first" Once you got to the front of the line, you ordered your tickets and before you could your card out you saw a hundred dollar bill already in front of you. "Hey, Lotor, I could have paid you know", you said. "My love it is simply my duty to cater to you", he said with a smile. The cashier chuckled,"you two are sure cute" The comment caught you off guard but you smiled at her,"thank you", you said as you grabbed the tickets.

Lotor looked at you as you held onto his hand, happiness written all over face. "Whats that look, its the one you give when you're overly excited about something no? we just bought tickets.", he said. You looked at him and giggled,"nothing Loti, it makes me happy when people think we look good together" "Ah, humans need for validation, well, if it makes you this happy, I wish it would happen more", he smiled at you and tightened the group on your hand. He still, sometimes, made you feel like you were going to crazy over how much you loved him because of little things like that.

Once you walked into the park, you got bombarded by one the photographers. You normally dont do these and you were thinking of it, but you figured you would just get into one of those booths later. 

You looked at the amusement park map and decided where to go first. "You want to try a rollercoaster first?", you asked. Lotor nodded,"I want to see just what is thrilling about these rides, I've dealt with faster speeds." You chuckled,"Lotor, not every human has been to space so yes, this is very thrilling for them", you said as you walked towards the highest one in the park. Of course, there was a long line. 

"I hate lines", you said as you stood outside the entrance. Lotor saw the look of frustration on your face and connected it to the line. "Shall I destroy the line then?", he asked. You should be used to it, but you chuckled. He wanted to destroy anything that irritated you and when you say anything you mean _anything_. Even though its only been about three weeks since you dated, you've seen it all.

When you were new to his ways, you were making dinner. You weren't thinking and accidentally burned yourself and seconds later, your pan evaporated as lotor shot his laser at it. "That'll teach you not to hurt my love", he said, in complete seriousness. You couldn't even be mad  at him and started to laugh outloud, laughing even harder when he said,"I see my disposal of that machine has amused you", and smiled proudly. Oh how cute he is, you thought at the time, and what you were thinking now. You did, however, need to explain to him that he couldn't just evaporate anything and everything that hurt you even in the slightest, but you knew it was only a testament to how much he truly cared about you. 

"Its fine, besides,"you said and hugged him,"I have you here with me to pass the time." Lotor looked down at you and smiled, returning your hug and hugging you close,"yes, anytime with you is absolutely my favorite time in the world" Now you were glad your face was buried in his chest because there was no way you were ever going to get used to him saying things like that and you swore that you just kept falling in love with him more and more each time, if that was even possible at this point.

To pass the time, you and Lotor conversed about many topics and explained to him more about human topics he had no clue about, which you loved to do. Once you guys got to the front, your heart started to beat a bit more. You hadn't been on a rollercoaster in what felt like ages. The rollercoaster was a two seater and you were already strapped in. You dangled your feet as you smiled and spoke about how you were ready to scream. And you did. Alot.

 

You got off of it and looked at Lotor,"soooo, how was it?" He had his hand on his head as he walked,"How can something have so many loops" You were confused,"there were only three" Lotor spoke,"ah yes, one after the other, you humans are weird, but I will admit that was nice." You locked your arm with his and smile,"we're only getting started."

 

The two of you got on a couple more rides before you decided that it was time to eat. As you did, you passed the part of the park that had the section with all of the carnival games. "Lotor, lets play one", you said as you dragged him off to one of these. "I can never get these, theyre so hard", you said as you stared at the bottles with only one goal, to get a ring on them, which sounded easy until it was actually attempted. Lotor hmphed,"well something so trivial should be easy, you humans game only need be cracked with basic math."

You chuckled,"Lotor, your concept of basic math is different from ours but you want to try?" Lotor simply nodded. You stood next to him as you watched him effortlessly swing the rong and have it circle around one the bottle tops. Of course, he was very skilled, but even then, you were still shocked. "Lotor, you did it!", you said with a smile as you pointed to it. "This will really get you smiling", he said, lowkey enjoying the praise you were giving him as he placed the last two rings on the same bottle.

Your eyes sparkled as you stared at it. Even the man in charge was in shock, for he had rarely seen people like that come around. You couldn't help but hug Lotor and squeal,"Loti youre so cool!"  Lotor smiled wide,"oh please, this was nothing" "So which prize would you like?", the man asked. You pulled away and looked at the gigantic plushies. You had never had one because you never won one but your boyfriend did. "Oh, that really huge (I'll leave it to you to choose) !!" The man got it and you hugged it tight and looked at Lotor,"thank you so much, I love it", you said as you hugged it. "Anything for you, my love", he responded. 

* * *

 

The two of you of you were walking to get food again but Lotor kept staring at you coddling the huge plushie he had won you. At first, it was cute, but seeing how much attention you could give to an inaminate object, his feelings slowly changed. You noticed it way too quickly as you looked at him. "Hey, Lotor, whats wrong?", you asked, only for him to cross his arms and continued to look away from you. "that stupid feeling, the one with the j, this is what I get for staying around you humans too long." You knew exactly what "J" was and giggled.

You moved closer to him,"Lotor, I love you the most in the whole galaxy", you said. You leaned up and pressed a quick peck on his cheek. Lotor was embarrassed and placed his hand on the cheek you kissed,"that was sneaky but I liked it", he said with a gentle smile. You simply smiled and pressed your head on the side of his arm, his arm naturally wrapping around your waist and holding you tight. This was honestly one of the best days of your life and you didnt want it to end.

After the two fo you ate, you decided to let your food digest while you play a couple of arcade games. You two were currently busy with a gun fighting game, which Lotor was too good at. However, because he was good, you guys got a lot of tickets. You'd hit jackpot like three times that day and you had to stop because you felt way too bad but also it filled you with a high each time. You watched as the tickets came out and looked at Lotor whose hands were filled with bundles of tickets.

"But mommy, I want it!", you heard a kid whine. Your eyes turned to the pair and listened in,"max, mommy ran out of money and is bad at this game." "b-but maybe another time, try again, please mommy!", the child said as he pulled on his mother's pants. You moved your head to Lotor and you didn't even need to speak. "You want to help that little creature dont you?", he asked. "Hey, a child, not a creature, but yes I do", you said. Lotor smiled and sighed,"your willingness to help people evades even me but thats why I love you."

You felt your cheeks heat up and turned around,"come on, lets go." You walked over to the child still complaining to his mom and spoke,"excuse me, if you dont mind, my boyfriend here is actually pretty good at these, I can get it if you want." Before the mother could speak, the child looked at Lotor,"really?? you'll get it for me??" "I suppose s-ohm y god", the child, or Max, had ran straight into Lotor's legs, hugging him. His eyes went wide because now, the little creature, was hugging him. The mother smiled,"sorry Max is very affectionate, thank you for the offer" You also couldn't help but marvel over the fact that a child hugged Lotor and it was one of the softest things you had ever seen. 

You watched as Lotor moved the claw on the desired plushie. He got it in one go, picking it out the thing and holding it out as the child watched him. Max ran and pulled the plushie out of his hands, hugging Lotor again,"thank you mister" "it was nothing", Lotor said as he looked at you who was smiling at how precious he looked. He smiled back at you. Max pulled away and the mother thanked the two of you. 

* * *

 

Towards the end of the night, you decided it was time to take some pictures in the photo booth. You sat down next to Lotor as you looked at all the themes,"ooo they have a space one!" You clicked on one where a heart was formed around you guys and the background was a galaxy. You moved your face close to Lotor's as it counted down,"say cheese!", you said. Lotor ignored you and leaned in to give you a kiss on the cheek, only for you to look at him, shocked, and him finally placing a kiss on your lips. Once you got out, the pictures formed the progression of events, even your shocked face with Lotor's smirk. Then his had under you chin next, closing your mouth, and finally pulling you in for a kiss.

You were so embarrassed but you loved it so much,"I'll hang this up in my room!", you said, already excited. Technically, it was your first hard copy memory the two of you had made together. 

* * *

 

Once you got home, you and Lotor were cuddled together under the covers. The two of you lay on your side as you stare in each other's eyes. Lotor moved his hand and placed it on your cheek,"I'm so happy you exist" You hit his chest, to which he chuckled,"are you embarrassed?" Just why did you have to explain this to him? He was gonna use it against you every chance he could now. Before you could do anything, Lotor moved in a placed his lips on yours, capturing you in a sweet, chaste kiss. You couldn't help but give in and you two kept it up for a minute before he pulled away. 

"Lets sleep, Y/N", he said. You nodded and curled up into his chesr as he hugged you, the two of you whispering goodnight to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should have done this like, a while ago, but, never too late! thanks for reading.   
> You can follow me @heytodoroki if you want to comment on anything or just to follow Im an anime/voltron twt


End file.
